Arreglando el Pasado
by TianaAngela
Summary: Los Jinchurikis Ahora deberán enfrentar unirse y enfrentar un problema en común. La relación entre Jinchuriki y Bijuu con el paso del tiempo irá mejorando con el paso del tiempo.
1. chapter 1

Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha tranquilamente observando a las personas yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Le parecía gracioso verlos a todos actuando tan felices pero cuando el pasaba por ahi todos cambiaban su actitud, pero a pesar de como lo miraban todas esas personas eso no iba a evitar que sonriera.

-NARUTO- se detuvo en su lugar al escuchar que lo llaman,miro a su alrededor hasta que encontró la fuente de la vos. A lo lejos se veía a una pelirrosa de ojos verdes corriendo hacia el.

-¿Sakura?

-Naruto te estaba buscando, Lady Tsunade quiere que todo el equipo se reuna en la torre ,dijo que tiene una misión muy importante para nosotros

-Encerio ,que estamos esperando vamos Sakura-naruto salió corriendo hacia la torre junto con sakura,al llegar se dirigieron directo a la oficina,al llegar se pararon delante de la puerta y Sakura llamó

-Adelante-desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucho,ambos entraron y ven a su equipo completo solo faltaban ellos,pero no estaban solos también se encontraban los equipos de sus amigos-muy bien ya se encuentran todos,prosigamos,los e llamado aquí por que un grupo de ninjas dicen haber visto al Kyuubi a las afueras de konoha,un lugar apartado que no le pertenece a ninguna aldea,según la información de estos ninjas el Kyuubi se encuentra encadenado y no esta solo también había un joven que se encontraba de rodillas lleno de sangre y que de su espalda salían las cadenas con las cuales sujetaba al Kyuubi,cuando quisieron acercarse para ver mejor,un campo se mostró enfrente de ellos,ese campo no les permitió avanzar. Debajo del Kyuubi y el muchacho apareció un sello,ese sello fue el que produjo el campo,quien lo hizo no tenia intención de dejar que las personas avancen

-Pero eso es imposible abuela Tsunade el Kyuubi se encuentra sellado dentro de mi

-QUE TE E DICHO DE DECIRME ABUELA NARUTO- grito enojada la quinta- pero tienes razón,por eso quiero que vallas tu personalmente a ver si es o no es ,el Kyuubi el que se encuentra ahí y el resto los he llamado por que quiero que acompañen a Naruto y lo protejan de cualquier cosa,entendido-todos asienten-bien partiran de inmediato,en la entrada se encuentran los ninjas que encontraron al Kyuubi,ellos los guiarán,cuando vuelvas Naruto ven directo aquí el resto no es necesario que vengan a darme un informe,muy bien ya se pueden retirar

Cada quien se retiró a su casa para prepararse para la misión ya estando todos listos se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea y partieron a su misión de identificación. Durante el camino no hablaron mucho pero todos se encontraban curiosos por saber si es verdad que el Kyuubi escapó.

-Oye Naruto ¿Como es el Kyuubi?- se atrevió a preguntar Shikamaru ya que el como los demás querían saber

-Yo he escuchado que es un zorro de nueve colas y que es enorme. Tu qué dices Naruto- dijo Kiba

-El Kyuubi es tal cual lo describiste Kiba he incluso tiene un humor horrible, tiene un pelaje naranja y si es enorme pero también poseé una gran cantidad de chakra

-Se ve que conoces mucho de el ¿No es verdad?¿Pero como sabes de qué color es su pelaje y como es su humor? Para saber eso tuviste que haber hablado con el como también haberlo visto- todos dirigieron su vista a Naruto esperando una respuesta de su parte pero pasaba los segundos y no había respuesta

-Oigan ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a ese lugar?- esa sola pregunta significaba que no iba a hablar lo que sorprendió a todos ya que no se lo esperaban.

-No falta mucho ya casi llegamos,un par de metros más y llegaremos

-Bien

-Naruto no evadas mi pregunta así que responde ahora mismo- exigió Sakura al verse ignorada por el rubio que nunca antes le había hecho eso

-No tengo por que responder además soy el Jinchurikis del Kyuubi es normal que lo sepa

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo uno de los ninjas deteniéndose y el resto copió su acción- allá en esa cueva lo hemos visto- dijo apuntando a lo no muy lejos una pequeña cueva

\- Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto-

\- Oye mocoso entra en esa cueva puedo sentir mi propio chakra ahí y también el tuyo

\- Estas seguro no te habrás confundido

\- No ,estoy muy seguro de lo que sentí

Esa fue la primera vez que el Kyuubi y Naruto hablaron sin odió e indiferencia, Naruto se adentró a la cueva como le había pedido el Kyuubi y al ver esto los demás lo siguieron por detrás,al principio la cueva era pequeña ante la vista de todos pero cuanto más se iban adentrándose la cueva se volvía más grande. Para cuando llegaron al final del recorrido ninguno podía creer lo que veía, aún par de metros vieron a una enorme bestia a la cuál los ninjas de alto nivel identificaron al instante poco después por las descripciones que Naruto les había dado los genin pudieron identificar a la bestia.

-Ky-kyuubi- dijeron Sakura,Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo con miedo

-Entonces es verdad el Kyuubi se encuentra suelto que problemático- se quejó Shikamaru y sus amigos asintieron estando de acuerdo con el

-Es el Kyuubi pero como es posible si se encuentra sellado dentro de Naruto¿Como es posible que se encuentre aquí?

-No lose Kurenai pero lo vamos a averiguar- Kakashi se acercó hacia el Kyuubi pero tampoco pudo avanzar mucho cuando un campo apareció de la nada evitando su avance- así que este es el campo del que hablo la quinta

-Kakashi-sensei mire hay alguien allí


	2. capitulo 2

-Kakashi-sensei mire hay alguien allí-dijo Tenten apunto a un joven que se encocntraba arrodillado con todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y de su espalda salían cadenas con las cuales tenía sujetó al kyuubi- ¿quien es el? no lo reconozco

-Ese debe ser el joven que mencionaron los ninjas- le respondió Asuma

-En la mente de Naruto-

\- Oye mocoso acércate a ellos

-Queeeee estas loco

\- Solo hazlo

-Por que deberia y ademas por que tendria que aserte caso

-Mocoso insolente solo haslo,ademas ese muchacho que esta arrodillado tiene tu mismo chacra

-Ya enloqueciste,eso es imposible yo estoy aquí ,como estas tan seguro

-Eso muchaco como dije antes tiene tu mismo chacra ,estoy muy seguro hasta podria decir que ese joven eres tu,no existen dos personas con un mismo chacra

-Eso es imposible

-No me crees entonces averigualo por ti mismo

-Solo lo haré por que tengo curiosidad

Naruto se acercó en dónde se encuentra Kakashi en frente del campo,paso por su lado pero Kakashi se dio cuenta de cual era su intención e intento detenerlo,Naruto logró evitarlo y logró pasar a través del campo sin ningún esfuerzo

-Naruto que crees que haces sal de ahi-le exigieron todos sus amigos junto con sus senseis ,naruto los ignoró y se acercó al muchacho inconsciente

-Oooye quien eres...-no recibió respuesta -me estas escuchando-no recibió respuesta-hey te estoy hablando-no recibió respuesta por parte del otro,naruto empezó a sacudir lo y se detuvo cuando vio un sello que se encontraba en la pansa del desconocido sin pensarlo un minuto le sacó el sello ,de repente lo rodeo una luz que lo dejo ciego a el y a sus amigos por un par de segundos,cuando la luz desapareció todo seguía igual,no noto ningún cambio hasta que el Kyuubi se empezó a mover hasta que abrío los ojos,el Kyuubi aturdido miro a todas las direcciones hasta que su vista se detiene en un rubio

-¿¿¿Naruto???-pregunta confundido,intento moverse pero no lo logro,en ese momento se percato de que lo cubrían unas cadenas,y no solo eso enfrenté del rubio se encontraba un joven y de su espalda salían las cadenas que lo mantenían preso,el Kyuubi vio mejor al joven hasta que lo reconoció

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!!!-volvió a decir pero esta ves grito y se podía notar que se encontraba preocupado

-Ya te escuche-respondió el joven abriendo sus ojos y haciendo una posición de manos, después de esto las cadenas desaparecieron dejando al Kyuubi libre. Todos estaban paralizados,se encontraban muy sorprendidos pero salieron de ese estado al escuchar un golpe seco contra el suelo, todos dirigieron su vista hacia Naruto y vieron que el joven se había desmallado.

-¿Pero...Que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Naruto confundido mirando al desmallado

\- Se a desmallado por la falta de chakra necesita descansar pero... Un ninja médico¿hay alguno entre ustedes?- todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el Kyuubi no se esperaban tal reacción,el Kyuubi empezó a emanar chakra rojo por todo su cuerpo y se acercó a dónde se encuentra Naruto y el joven desmallado,el chakra envolvió al Kyuubi por completo y al desaparecer dejo a la vista a un hombre de unos 19 años de pelo naranja, ojos rojos y unas tres líneas en cada mejilla como si fueran unos bigotes. Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a su lado, estando ahí se agachó y tomo entre sus brazos al joven desmallado- nos tenemos que ir, necesito a un ninja médico para que cure sus heridas

\- ¿Por que deberíamos hacerte caso Kyuubi?- se atrevió a decir Sasuke fríamente,el Kyuubi le dedicó una mirada que es capaz de matar eso asustó a todos menos a Naruto que por alguna razón no se inmutó por la mirada del Kyuubi

-Hm Uchija no me importa lo que digas yo me iré de aquí- Kyuubi estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia la salida cuando el joven empezó a moverse en sus brazos hasta que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos- creí que no despertarías- el joven aún en sus brazos le hace una seña para que se acerque y le susurra algo a su oído,el Kyuubi hace una mueca de desagradó y dirige su vista a los ninjas presentes para luego acercarse a Kakashi- necesito que que me lleven a Konoha con vosotros para hablar con la quinta y de paso para que cure sus heridas- dice haciendo una seña con su cabeza apuntando al joven entre sus brazos- solo queremos hablar con ella no haremos nada en su contra

\- Está bien aún así no podíamos dejarlos ir- dijo para luego dirigirse a sus compañeros- ya es hora de irnos volvamos a la aldea- Naruto aprovecho que todos iban saliendo para acercarse al Kyuubi

-Oye Kyuubi ¿como es posible que estés aquí? si te encuentras sellado dentro mío y ¿quién es el?- dijo Naruto apuntando al joven en los brazos del Kyuubi que se volvió a desmallar

\- Lo sabras todo cuando hable con la quinta, necesito que estés presente cuando le cuente el por qué estamos aquí y esto tiene que ver con el futuro de Konoha


	3. capitulo 3

-¿El futuro de konoha?,que es lo que escondes-ya habían salido de la cueva y se dirigían a la aldea en el camino se pusieron a hacerles preguntas al Kyuubi y a preguntar quien es el muchacho,por desgracia ni una de sus preguntas fue respondida ya que el Kyuubi se nego a responder, después de un largo rato llegaron a konoha,los ninjas los recibieron dejandoles paso ya estando dentro de konoha se dirigieron a la torre del kage para reunirse con la quinta hokage.

-Lady Tsunade ya hemos vuelto de nuestra misión y no hemos vuelto solos...-kakashi iba a continuar cuando Tsunade lo interrumpe

-¿Donde esta Naruto?

-Naruto se quedo afuera junto con las personas que volvieron con nosotros

-A ese monstruo no se lo puede llamar persona-todos menos Tsunade asintieron estando de acuerdo

-Suficiente hagan entrar a naruto y a las personas que están con el-shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta y salio,tiempo después se volvio a abrirla dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules,detras de el a un joven de pelo naranja con ojos rojos y con tres lineas en cada mejilla que cargaba a otro joven que esta cubierto de sangre por lo cual no se podía notar bien su apariencia

-Abuela Tsunade

-Naruto cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así.Y ustedes deben ser las personas que vinieron con ellos.

-Quinta a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que la bi,necesito pedirle un favor

-¿Te conozco?

-Claro que me conoce y a el aun mas-dijo mientras apuntaba a el joven desmallado-le respondere a sus preguntas pero para eso necesito que todos salgan si no,no responderé a sus dudas-Tsunade lo pensó un rato y termino aceptando

-Muy bien todos salgan

-Que naruto se quede-Tsunade miro sorprendida pero acepto,con una seña le indico a naruto para que se quede mientras todos salian.Todos ya habian salido dejandolos solos-antes que nada le pido que sane sus heridas,el también debe estar presente para lo siguiente-Tsunade acepto curar al joven ya con impaciencia por sabre lo que esta pasando,al tocarlo pudo sentir su falta de chacra y algo mas que no logro identificar al sanarlo noto como sus heridas sanaban rapidamente,despues de un rato el joven se movio estaba despertando Tsunade se separo de el para que pudiera levartarse de su escritorio ya que lo habian puesto ahi para atenderlo,el se levanto desorientado y confudido observo su alrededor pero no se asusto ni se sorprendio,bajo del escritorio y se acerco al otro muchaco quedando al lado suyo-bien ya que ahora te encuentras conciente podemos enpesar con esto.

-Alguien sabe de que es lo que están hablando allá-pregunto sakura ya que los habían sacado para no interrumpir en su conversación

-Quien sabe sakura de que estén hablando lo que sorprende es que nos hayan sacado a nosotros y a naruto le hayan permitido quedarse

-Tu crees que el sepa algo kiba

-No tengo la menor idea hinata,pero es sospechoso.

-Kiba tiene razón incluso a nuestros senseis los han sacado esto es problemático

-Para ti todo es problemático shikamaru,por que no le exigimos a naruto que nos explique lo que esta pasando cuando salga de la oficina de la quinta.

-¿Que están planeando ustedes?-de la nada aparecieron detrás de ellos kakashi,asuma,Kurenai y gay

-Nosotros nada,solo platicábamos

-Aja entonces platicaban de como le sacarian información a naruto después de que salga de la oficina de la quinta-los jovenes quedaron de piedra los habían descubierto ahora que arian.

-Pero sensei tenemos derecho a saber que esta pasando uno de nuestros amigos esta ahi

-Desde cuando soy su amigo-tanto los chicos como los senseis se asustaron por la voz que venía de sus espaldas,al voltear se encontraron con naruto detras de el un joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio lleno de sangre.

-Naruto ya saliste que a pasado que la quinta te pidio que te quedaras-sakura fue la primera en llegar a su lado y exiguirle respuestas-contesta naruto que te dijo la quinta.

-El no respondera a ninguna de sus preguntas esto es algo que no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes-todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho del extraño.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-se atrebio a decir sasuke que se habia mantenido callado todo este tiempo

-Eso a ti no te incumbe uchija-detrás de naruto y el muchacho salio el Kyuubi poniéndose en frente de estos dos como si los estubiera proteguiendo.


	4. capitulo 4

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada al nuevo presente para sorpresa de ellos sasuke no dijo nada después de la mirada que el Kyuubi le dedico para que se callara.

-Todos ustedes volver a sus casas si llega a haber una nueva misión los llamare, no molestéis a naruto y no le obligen a responder a sus preguntas por que no dirá nada yo le prohibi hablar o comentar la conversación que tuvimos en la oficina recién y ustedes dos les asignaré una casa para que se queden ahi hasta que este problema se resuelva entendido

-Tsunade ya que nos va a asignar un lugar en donde quedarnos me gustarían que me diera los papeles de mi casa y no pregunte por que,yo ya se todo sobre mi linaje asi que me voy a quedar a vivir ahi hasta que todo se resuelva y el viene conmigo a y quiero que naruto también se quede conmigo ya que esa casa le pertenece a el también,además el y yo tenemos que hablar y mucho.

-Como quieras pero tengan cuidado ahora mismo les traeré los papeles.Ya sabes donde queda

-Si no te preocupes queda en mi clan y se donde queda.

-Bien esperenme aquí en seguida vuelvo-Tsunade se dio la vuelta y volvió a su oficina

-Oye que es eso que tengo una casa y sobre mi linaje y que queda en mi clan

-Te explicare todo cuando vallamos alla.

-¿Oye quien eres tu?-pregunto kiba acercándose a ellos

-Kiba ja nunca creí que te volvería a ver después de lo que me hicieron todos ustedes,mi nombre es NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI un ex ninja de Konoha

-Que no jueges con nosotros naruto esta ahi tu no eres el,además quien seria tan idiota como para haserce pasar por ese fracasado.

-Fracasado jajajajaja deja de decir estupideces perro pulgoso,por que no vas a buscar un hueso haber si la estupides se te va de una buena ves,Naruto Kurama vamonos tenemos que empezar a movernos y organizar todo...ahi viene Tsunade

-Aquí están los papeles de la casa toma-le entrego los papeles a naruto,ya teniendo los papeles en su poder los dos narutos y el Kyuubi desapareció en una nube de humo a la vista de todos

-Se han ido

-Vosotros tienen prohibido ir a hacerle preguntas a los dos naruto y al Kyuubi,ellos se quedaran a las afueras de la aldea por un tiempo asi que no los molesten,los llamare si hay alguna misión para que hagan,kurenai, Kakashi,gay y asuma vallan a mi oficina necesito que hagan algo el resto ya se pueden ir a sus casas-todos asintieron,los chicos volvieron a sus casas mientras que sus senseis iban a la oficina de la quinta hokage.

Ni uno de los chicos se quedo tranquilo por lo que les dijo Tsunade así que decidieron ir a la casa de naruto a ver si el se encontraba ahi.Al llegar tocaron la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondió,cansados de esperar decidieron entrar por la fuerza asi que rompieron la cerradura, valla fue su sorpresa que se llevaron al entrar.

-Esta vació

-Como es posible que este vacío a donde a ido.

-Oigan recuerdan que el otro naruto dijo que tenia que hablar con el.

-Si,pero eso no significa que se valla a vivir con el mismo ¿o si?.

-Hay que buscarlo,la quinta dijo que el se quedaría a vivir a las afueras de konoha por un tiempo no es verdad.

-Si así es por

-Entonces vallamos a visitarlos no creo que les moleste que vallamos a hacerles compañía.

-Y como aremos para salir de la aldea si no mal recuerdo es a las afueras de konoha.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo y no podemos levantar sospechas.

-Si nos descubren nos matan.

-Entonces quienes están dispuestos a ir levanten la mano-al escuchar eso todos levantaron la mano al instante tenían mucha curiosidad en saber que esta pasando.

En otro lado

-Bien naruto ya hemos llegado

-¿Que es este lugar?

-Es la aldea del clan uzumaki aqui es donde nació nuestra madre kushina uzumaki.

-¿Mi madre?

-Si asi es,vamos a entrar te mostrare el lugar y despues te llevare a nuestra casa.


	5. capitulo 5

Recorrieron todo el clan,a naruto le pareció muy grande el lugar incluso parecería una aldea.

Si seguimos adelante llegaremos a nuestra casa.

Por que esta todo en ruinas.

Veras nuestro clan siempre fue temido ya que nos especializamos en sellos en cualquier tipo,nos temían por eso,en ese tiempo nuestra madre vivía aquí hasta que la escogieron para ser la próxima jinchuriki del Kyuubi asi que la trasladaron a konoha gusto con un tutor tiempo después el clan fue atacado por otros clanes mataron a todos no dejaron a ni uno vivo,nuestra madre se entero que toda su familia habia muerto,ella se sintió muy sola además de que la molestaban por su color de pelo

Que color de pelo tenia mi madre.

Su color de pelo era rojo,un hermoso color.

Oye que sabes de mi padre y que mas sabes quiero que me cuentes todo.

Te contare cuando llegemos a casa ya estamos serca,oye kurama no te quedes atras

Ja y ahora te acuerdas de mi.

Como si fuera a olvidarme de mi compañero ahora apurate que ya casi llegamos.

Oye me explicaras todo verdad.

Claro mereces saber la verdad y te incluye a ti también kurama se que me puedes escuchar perfectamente asi que no te hagas el tonto y no me ignores.

He? te refieres al Kyuubi

Si,pero ese no es su verdadero nombre,el se llama kurama.Y a pesar de que este sellado dentro tuyo el puede ver y escuchar todo lo que este a tu alrededor

En serio

Si,no han hablado todavía?

Ahora que lo dices si,hemos hablado antes en la cueva

Vosotros dos cuanto van a estar hablando he,ya e mos llegado asi que muévanse.

Ya vamos

Entraron a la casa,naruto quedo impresionado por lo grade que es,naruto le dio un recorrido por toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín ahi terminaron su recorrido.

Este es el jardín hay que hacer una limpieza y estará como nueva oye kurama ni se te ocurra huir me ayudaras a limpiar este lugar y vos también naruto asi que ben acá-lo tomo de su campera prohibiéndole alguna forma de escape,tomo a kurama del brazo atrayéndolo hacia el-ustedes dos no se iran a ningún lado asi que ni se les ocurra escapar ahora muévanse vamos a dejar este lugar como nuevo

Perooo nos llevara mucho tiempo,no lo podemos dejar para mañana

Si lo dejamos para mañana seguramente no harás nada asi que no y tu kurama...-no se dio cuenta en que momento logro escaparse de su agarre dejando en su lugar un clon-maldito se me a escapado,empieza a limpiar iré a por el

Heeeeee no espera

Kuramaaaaaaaa ven aquí...se que te encuentras en este lugar sal ahora mismo de tu escondite...kurama sal ya-dejo de llamarlo cuando un par de brazos lo rodean por la sintiera haciendo presión para que no pudiera liberarse de su agarre-que crees que estas haciendo.

-Por que no aprovechamos el momento,hasta que el otro naruto se aburra y venga a buscarnos-le susurro en su oído ,mientras le mordía la oreja.

-No,me conozco a mi mismo es mas seguro ya nos estoy buscando.

-Oh vamos sera rápido

-Kurama no SUELTAME,si nos llega a ver te mato

-No nos vera asi que no te preocupes

-Espera no...-no logro terminar de decir lo que decía cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos,provocando una pelea de quien llevaría el control

-Por que tardan tanto

-Mocoso por que no mejor te calmas y esperas

-A callate kyuubi,además mi yo del futuro tubo que ir a buscarte por que eres tan flojo que no quisiste ayudar y huiste

-Flojo,tu eres el flojo apenas se fue el otro naruto te escapaste para no limpiar

-No tengo ganas de estar limpiando,prefiero estar comiendo ramen o entrenando que estar haciendo eso.

-Entonces prefieres estar comiendo o entrenando en ves de limpiar eh

-Eeeeh en que momento llegaste

-Recién,supongo que si no bas a limpiar entonces podría entrenarte para que te vuelvas mas fuerte y enseñarte nuevas técnicas...y tu kurama como te escapaste te quedaras limpiando

-Ja quien dice que yo limpiare

-Si no lo haces no te Recompensare,que dices


	6. capitulo 6

¿Recompensa?

No le tomes mucha importansia que tal si ya empesamos con el entrenamiento que dices

Siiiiii quiero volverme mas fuerte

Bien ven conmigo te enseñare muchas cosas y tu te iras a limpiar

Me niego a ser su sirviente

Oh vamos te lo recompesare si lo haces.

Esta bien solo por esta ves-kurama desaparecio ante la vista de ambos rubios,en una bola de humo

Yo también tendré una recompensa

Voz conformarte con el entrenamiento ok,ahora sujétate de mi brazo

Y eso por qué?

Hiremos a otro lado a entrenar no podemos hacerlo aquí si no haremos un desastres,iremos a un lugar en especial ahí podremos entrenar sín ningún problema y nadie nos podrá molestar

Y si kurama quiere hablar con nosostros

No te preocupes el conoce el lugar a donde vamos

Esta bien vamos ya quiero entrenar y volverme mucho más fuerte

Bien -hizo una posición de manos tan rápido que ní el pobre chico pudo ver,en tán sólo un segundo aparecieron en un bosque inmenso,se podía ver lo hermoso del lugar el rubio menor quedó fascinado por el lugar

Bien lo primero que te enseñaré será pelear cuerpo a cuerpo así podrás mejorar tu velocidad,resistencia y movilidad al pelear solo espero que puedas resistir al entrenamiento te aviso que soy muy exigente con respecto a entrenar por lo cual no cedere contigo

Ya quiero ver ésto jejeje

Ya cállate zorro pulgoso

Más respeto mocoso malcriado

Genial otra pelea

A quien le dices mocoso bolsa de pulgas

Naruto y Kurama podrían dejar de pelear para poder empezar con el entrenamiento si no perderemos mucho tiempo

"Por qué no los dejás que peleen tranquilos el entrenamiento puede empezar mañana y de pasó los castigas a ambos por lo que están haciendo ahora ,en total no recordaran nada"

"Kurama no seas malo,por que no mejor te pones a escribir las cartas y las envías ya que no estás haciendo nada y yo estoy ocupado aquí intentando parar está pelea"

"Oye si estoy haciendo algo y éso es limpiar este lugar"

"Enserio pues estás muy cómodo hablando"

"Puedo hacer ambas cosas"

"No lo creo,vén aquí un momento y ayúdame en algo"-apenas término de hablar una volá de humo apareció de la nada no muy lejos de el,el humo se fue disipando poco a poco hasta dejar a la vista a un hombre joven de pelo rojo y ojos sangre y tres líneas de cada lado de la mejilla

Ya estoy aquí que necesitás

Que vijiles a ésos dos hasta que yo vuelva y si llegan de dejar de pelear quiero que empiezes a entrenar a mi yo de este tiempo,como no voy a estár enseñale el control de chacra bueno te los encargó-no le dió tiempo a responder ya que había desaparecido en una volá de humo

Ahora tengo que ser niñero

En otro lado

Oigan alguno ya sabe como podemos llegar a dónde se encuentra naruto o por lo menos sabe donde queda el lugar que nos dijo Lady Tsunade

Sakura según lo que nos dijó que dá a las afueras de konoha y nosotros no podemos salir sin un permiso

Ésto es muy molestó

A ti todo te molesta shikamaru y tu dejá de comer por un momento quieres

Pero si no como moriré

Aún así sigues comiendo vamos akamaru busquemos una forma de salir

Kiba tiene razón tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de la aldea y no conseguiremos nada estando aquí así que vamos

Vamos sasuke-kun a buscar a naruto para que nos de una explicación-sasuke pasó de su lado ignorandola por completo sin importarle los sentimientos de está-sasuke-kun -dijó desanimada la pelirrosa por haber sido ignorada por el uchija

Que esperas Sakura muévete

He si -salió de su estado de depresión para salir corriendo y reunirse con el resto del grupo. Se fueron de ese lugar sin darse cuenta que los estaban espiando y escuchando su conversación

Al parecer no vamos a tener un día tranquilo verdad kakashi

Hay que avisarle a tsunade para ver que hacer con ellos

Yo los seguiré tu vé a dar el reporte a la quinta de la situación

Bien te los encargó -éso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo al disiparse no había nadie


	7. capitulo 7

Tsunade

Uno se preguntaría cuál es el peor enemigo de un kage,uno diría las aldeas enemigas o rivales de la niñez,pero nunca se imaginaría que Firmar y firmar es el peor enemigo de un kage sería el papeleo,nunca se acaba cuando creés haber terminado vuelve siendo el triple de lo que erá,eso es lo que pensaba la quinta hokage lady tsunade detrás de su escritorio firmando documentos uno tras otro sin parar

-Un día de estos te juro que arderás en el infierno papeleo de los mil demonios-no pudo seguir insultando a su querido papeleo ya que alguien había tocado la puerta,dejó de firmar para soltar un largo y cansado suspiro y para luego dirigir su vista en la puerta-adelante

La puerta se fue abriéndose despacio dejando pasar a uno de sus mejores ninjas dejándolo a la vista de élla Hatake Kakashi conocido como el ninja que copia,cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a su escritorio

-tsunade vengó a darle un reporte de la situación,los chicos están buscando la forma de salir de la aldea para ir a buscar a naruto ellos quieren respuestas y no pararán hasta tenerlas ahora yamato los esta siguiendo

-ya veo,entonces llamalos a todos diles que tengo una misión para ellos asi los mantendremos ocupados pará que no intenten seguir buscando a naruto

-y que hay con el otro naruto que haremos con el

-llámalo tenemos que avisarle sobre estó

-No será necesario ya estoy aquí,que es lo que me tienen que decir

-naruto ¿en que momento llegaste?

-Recién quinta,vine a informarle que me ire gunto con kurama por un tiempo tenemos cosas que hacer y que naruto de este tiempo se quedara a vivir a partir de ahora en la aldea del remolino y por último tenga esto

-y esté pergamino que significa naruto y a dónde irás cuando volverás

-No le puedo decir a dónde ire y cuando volveré pero si le puedo dejar ése pergamino con el podrá llamar a un zorro,si necesita comunicarme algo solamente entregele la información y el se encargará de dármela se lo mostraré-agarró el pergamino para luego abrirlo y hacer una posición de manos,del pergamino apareció de la nada un pequeño zorro rojo con ojos marrones-lady tsunade el es yuco,yuco ella es lady tsunade la quinta hokage de konoha,te dejaré a su disposición,siempre que ella necesité comunicarse conmigo te dará el mensaje a ti y voz te encargaras de hacérmelo saber entendido,puedo contar contigo yuco para está misión

'Por supuesto Naruto-sama puede contar conmigo en todo lo que necesité'

-Muchas gracias yuco y quinta que era lo que me tenía que decir

-A cierto lo que quería decirte es que tu generación está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa en total de saber que está pasando y sacarte información

-Éso nunca pasará... hablaré con naruto con respecto a éso a y le avisó que hoy mísmo me iré gunto con kurama bueno adiós-apenas dijó eso y desapareció

-iré a buscar a los chicos-tsunade sólo asintió y kakashi desapareció en frente de élla en una bola de humo

Kurama minutos antes

-Maldito mocoso ya te he dicho que no me molestes

-Voz empezaste con está pelea aguantate bola de pelos

-Ten más respeto maldito crío

-No soy un Crío

-En serio pués te comportas como uno

-Oigan cuando dejaran de pelear

-El mocoso/pulgoso empezó-dijieron al mísmo tiempo naruto y kyuubi,kurama lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un largo suspiro y alejarse de ésos dos

"Dónde diablos estás naruto"

"Oh kurama me dirijo a la oficina de la quinta ¿por?"

"Como que por,me dejaste como niñero y desde que te fuiste no han dejado de pelear"

"No te preocupes una vez que terminé aquí voy para alla, voz sólo procura hacer que no se maten entre si,si no el futuro cambiará"

"Naruto el ya está cambiando con el echó de que estemos aquí"

"Éso ya lo se pero me refiero que no quiero que esa parte del futuro cambié por éso tengo un plan que estoy seguro te gustará mucho y ésto implica a tus hermanos y a los jinchurikis,ya estoy con la quinta hablamos después"

-Solo espero que no sea algo tonto


	8. capitulo 8

Naruto

-Listo -ya hablé con la quinta,sólo queda ir con los chicos y kurama-espero que no se hayan matado entré si-utilice un sello de manos para llegar más rápido con los demás,cuando el humo se disipó pude ver a mi yo del pasado y a kurama peleando y podía escuchar también a kyuubi diciendo una que otra grosería-no los puedo dejar sólos un momento en serio

-Hasta que por fin llegás

-Ni que hubiera tardado toda una vida, sólo me fuí un momento

-Cuando seguiremos el entrenamiento

-El entrenamiento termino por ahora,continuaremos cuando vuelva ok

-¿QUE? no recién empezamos con el entrenamiento no te puedes ir ahora

-Si puedo y lo haré tengo asuntos que atender y además no se supone que Kurama te estaba entrenando mientras yo no estaba

-¿Que? el no me a enseñado nada,lo único que hizo fue gritarme todo el tiempo

-Eso no es verdad,el no me hacia caso

-Kurama te deje a cargo lo cual se supone que tienes que saber manejar esto además te dije que le enseñaras lo principal para que no se atrase en el entrenamiento

-No es mi culpa que el no escuche cuando se le habla

-Te deje a cargo a voz así que hazte cargo... bueno olvidando eso Naruto ven un momento-naruto se acerco hasta quedar en frente-Kurama y yo nos tenemos que ir por un tiempo así que te voy a pedir que entrenes solo por ahora si,pero no te preocupes enviare a unos amigo para que te ayuden a entrenar mientras no estoy

-¿Y a dónde iras? ¿Cuando volverás?

-Iré a varios lugares no hay ninguno en especifico ya que no me quedare mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y cuando volveré mmmm la verdad no lo se, puede que me tarde un mes o más eso depende,bueno la cosa es que necesito que te entrenes y te vuelvas muy fuerte

-Lo are ya veras are que estés orgulloso de ti mismo

-Jajajaja eso espero,bueno Kurama y yo nos iremos de inmediato no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo,confío en que entrenaras igual no estarás solo

-Oye quienes son esos amigos que mencionaste

-Lo sabrás muy pronto ellos irán apareciendo de uno en uno hasta que estén todos y no te preocupes ellos son buenos te agradaran al instante ya veras

-Y que haré hasta que lleguen para ayudarme a entrenar

-Intenta llevarte mejor con el Kyuubi y eso va también para voz Kyuubi

-Ja como si fuera a socializar con éste mocoso

-Como si fuera a sacrificar mi tiempo en un costal de pulgas como voz

-Solo inténtelo quieren y por favor no peleen entre ustedes por lo que más quieran, me basta con que dejen de pelear

-Necesitarás un milagro para eso Naruto

-No seas pesimista quieres Kurama, bueno es mejor que ya nos vallamos no podemos perder tiempo aquí

Gaara

Arena todo se encuentra rodeado de arena, en medio de la arena se podía ver a un chico de unos 13 años caminando como si nada sin que el calor cómo la arena le afecte en lo absoluto, detrás a un metro de el una chica rubia que en su espalda carga una especie de abanico, al lado suyo a la derecho de ella un muchacho con la cara pintada que cubre su pelo de la vista de los demás que carga en su espalda unos pergaminos. Ambos chicos seguían por detrás al otro tomando en cuenta la distancia.

-Oye Temari cuanto falta para que lleguemos

-No estamos muy lejos, pero todavía nos falta un buen tramó para llegar

Mas adelante

"Oye muchacho detente "-el joven sin entender de dónde provino ésa voz se detuvo, provocando que los dos jóvenes que lo seguían se tuvieran.

-¿Quien eres?, déjate ver

-Gaara que pasá por que te de tuviste y con quien hablás-el joven llamado Gaara voltio su vista hacía los otros dos, en la forma de como lo miraban se dió cuanta de que fue el único que escuchó ésa voz, decidió ignorar a la voz y a los otros dos jóvenes para seguir con su camino

"Oye te estoy hablando no me ignores "

"Quien eres? Déjate ver "-volvió a preguntar y decir pero está vez en su mente y no en voz alta

"Maldito crió como te a través a exigirme a mi "

"Te mataré si no respondes"

"Ja tu fuerza no es nada comparado con el mío, pero te diré quien soy y escucháis con atención, yo soy Shukaku Bijuu de Una Cola y tu eres mi Jinchuriki mocoso así que ten más respeto cuando me hablás entendido "-Gaara sólo lo ignoró sin importarle lo que díjo hace un momento, mientras tanto los otros dos jóvenes lo observaban desde atrás preocupados

-Que le pasá a Gaara hace un momento estaba tranquiló y ahora...

-Está enojado se nota por la expresión en su rostro, pero por qué cambio su estado de ánimo así de la nada

-No tengo la menor idea Temari pero se sólo una cosa

-¿Qué?

-Si no tenemos cuidado nos matará igual que a los otros

-Si estoy de acuerdo-los dos decidieron seguir su camino detrás de Gaara pero está vez se distanciaron un poco más que antes

"Maldito mocoso dejá de ignorarme y detente de una vez tenemos que hablar "

"No molestes"

"Estoy hablando en serió no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra alguien fuerte con el que puedes peliar"

"¿Y? "

"Son dos uno más fuerte que el otro y eso no es todo uno de ellos posee tu mismo chacra y no estoy mintiendo "-Gaara detuvo su andar

"¿Dónde? "

"Yo te guiaré,pero antes que nada desate de ésos dos "-Gaara voltio a ver a los otros dos jóvenes que caminaban detrás de el a una distancia prudente

-¿Gaara que pasá?


	9. capitulo 9

Gaara

-¿Gaara que pasa? -pregunto temerosa Temari

"Andá desaste de ellos para poder seguir con nuestro camino pero no los mates nos pueden ser de utilidad más adelante"

-Gaara que es lo que pasa por que te de tuviste otra vez

-Ballanse de aquí

-¡¡¡Que!!! ¿por que?

-Ballanse ahora o los mataré-Temari y Kankuro lo miraban asustados por la amenaza que les acaba de dar

-Pero Gaara no podemos volver nosotros dos solos, tenemos que volver los tres sí no el kazekage enviará ninjas para que te lleven a la aldea

"El mocoso tiene razón si no vuelves ellos vendrán a buscarte y eso será una molestia... ya se deja un clon de arena"-Gaara levantó su mano derecha apuntando a su izquierda a la arena, de la nada de entre la arena se en peso a forma una figura que iba tomando forma de a poco

-¿Que estás haciendo Gaara?-le pregunto Kankuro,el solo lo ignoró y se concentró en la figura que ya había tomado forma por completo era una copia exacta de el.

-Ahora Ballanse-la copia siguió el camino correspondiente mientras que Gaara se desviaba del camino hacía otra dirección

-Esperá Gaara ¿a dónde vas?

-Lárguense ahora, ahí tienen a un clon de arena dejen de molestar

-Que estás diciendo... nos meterás en problemas

-Espera Kankuro no creo que el kazekage se de cuenta de que es una copia, mejor dejémoslo Gaara volverá después y si tardamos mas en volver el kazekage enviará ninjas a que nos busquen

-Stk está bien vamos y Gaara no tardes en volver-Gaara sólo los ignoró siguió su camino mientras que los otros dos se apresuraban en alcanzar a la copia que se les había adelantado mientras ellos discutían que hacer

"Oye a dónde "

"Oye tranquiló y fíjate con quien estás hablando, sigue más adelante todo rectó no te vallas a desviar del camino "-siguió sus instrucciones camino un largo rato bajo el sol,a pesar que con cada pasó que daba no parecía que estuviera avanzando en lo absoluto ,todo lo que veía a su alrededor era arena nada mas que arena- "no te preocupes si no ves nada por ahora ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino solo tienes que seguir otro tramo mas y ya veras"

"Manes vale que tengas razón o si no te matare"

"Acaso te lo tengo que repetir maldito crió ,no importa lo que hagas nunca me podrás vencer ,si quieres matarme tendrás que matarte a ti mismo para hacerlo jajajajajajaja a menos que quieras hacerlo ya sabes que hacer jajajajaja"

"CALLATEEE te matare un día de estos"

"Estaré esperando el momento en que lo hagás "-no volvieron a hablar en el resto del camino cosa que agradeció Gaara ya que no quería volver a hablar con el,cuanto más caminaba y avanzaba más cansado se sentía, camino el largo tramó como la bestia de una cola le díjo y tenía razón no muy lejos logró divisar árboles-"Un bosque quien lo diría, pero bueno que más da puedo sentir mucho más fuerte que antes sin duda estamos por buen camino,vamos adentrate "-Gaara se adentro al bosque ya estando bajo la sombra de los árboles sintió un gran alivió provocando que todo su cuerpo se relajara,se detuvo para poder descansar un rato -"vamos mocoso dejá de hacer el bago y sigue que no falta mucho para que lleguemos"-sólo lo ignoró importando le un pepino lo que díjo, decidió descansar y así lo haría, sus píes no daban para más, se adentro un poco más al bosque buscando un lugar para poder descansar un rato y después retomar su camino -"si quieres descansar mejor camina un tramó más no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra una cueva dónde podrás descansar sin ningún inconveniente"-sólo por está vez lo escuchó y camino otro tramo más y tal cual como dijo el demonio logró ver a lo lejos una cueva, al principio se veía chica pero al acercarse era mucho más grande-"aquí es ya hemos llegado, bien tu querías descansar ja te aviso que dentro de ésa cueva se encuentran tus próximos oponentes"

-Dijiste que era para descansar maldito demonio

"Jajaja ya sabés que no debes estár a la ligera, ahora vamos adentrate Gaara ya verás será divertido jajajaja "

-Estúpido Bijuu -despacio y tranquiló se adentro a la cueva sin mucha prisa,la cueva cada vez se hacía más grande cuanto más se adentraba ya llegando casi al final Gaara notó algo raro bajo sus píes, al bajar la vista hacía el pisó vió arena mezclado con algo más que no logró identificar por la poca luz que había dentro,frunció el seño y siguió adelante, al llegar al final de la cueva no pudo evitar sorprenderse y fruncir aún más el seño

Naruto

-Como me pudieron dejar sólo con una bola de pelos

-Cállate de una vez yo no tengo la culpa de que el estupido de voz hiciera esto... hubiera preferido quedarme en ésa selda que estár aquí con un crió que se la pasa quejándose a cada rato

-No soy un crió y no me la pasó quejándome como tu lo dices, así que no digas estupideces

-Estupideces ja como no, ni siquiera tu te lo creés

-Yo me voy de aquí

-Así como lo aras ni siquiera sabés como salir de esté lugar

-ya buscaré la forma pero se una cosa si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada al igual que voz nunca saldre-Naruto que se encontraba sentado en el pisó se levantó sin muchas ganás -así que me voy no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo

-Esperá un minutó Naruto-lo llamó pero el sólo lo ignoró por completo provocando que se enojara, se levantó también del pisó y a un pasó apresurado se acercó lo más que pudo a el, agarró su brazo con brusquedad haciendo que Naruto gimiera de dolor por la fuerza que implemento sobre su brazo-el otro Naruto me dejó a cargo de ti así que harás lo que yo te diga entendido-el no lo soltó en ningún momento mientras le hablaba

-Estúpido zorro no pienso seguir tus órdenes

-Tu harás lo que yo te diga -lo jalo de tal forma que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo cerca que se encuentra

-No digas estupideses-intentó liberarse apartando su brazo pero el agarré es fuerte,en un intentó de safar se torce el tobillo y cae, por instinto se sujeto a lo primero que encontró, pero aún así eso no evitó que terminara en el pisó,tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos pudo sentir como le ardia la cara de vergüenza lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, al caer no callo en el frío pisó si no sobre el zorro tonto y eso no fue todo, al caer encima de el sus rostros se juntaron provocando que se vezaran por accidente


	10. capitulo 10

Naruto

Avergonzado se levantó lo más rápido que pudo ,sentía sus mejillas arder de seguro parecía un tómate o peor de seguro lo había superado, cuando se apartó el otro lo único que hizo fue levantarse he irse sin decir nada dejándolo ahí sólo como si no hubiera pasado nada,cuando por fin ya no estaba al alcance de su vista se levantó del pisó ya que no se había levantado cuando se apartó

-Maldito kyuubi se fué como si nada y lo peor es que... -pasó sus dedos por sus labios recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos,sin darse cuenta se quedó ahí recordando lo sucedido una y otra vez,y la verdad no le desagrado el beso-no puede ser, eso es imposible no me pudo haber gustado maldito Kyuubi ahora verás-se encaminó a buscar al otro en dónde sea que éste. Lo buscó por todos lados hasta que lo encontró en una pequeña laguna-oye costal de pulgas

-Sth que es lo que quieres aquí

-Vengó a que te disculpes conmigo

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Como que "por qué", por lo del beso por supuesto-el Kyuubi que se encuentraba sentado se levantó acercándose a Naruto hasta quedar en frente de el-que... que haces -a causa de su acercamiento Naruto se puso rojo otra vez, el Kyuubi sonrió victorioso por la reacción que le causó a su jinchuriki

-Quien debe disculparse eres tu por haber me besado y encima haber caído arriba mío

-Tu fuiste quien provocó que me cayera sobre voz, es tu culpa lo que pasó

-Sólo acepta lo y discúlpate

-Jamás lo haré,no me disculparé por algo que no tuve la culpa

-En ese caso supongo que te tengo que obligar a hacerlo

-He de que estás hablando creó ya se te aflojó un tornillo

-No lo creó-sonrió maliciosamente y eso la verdad no me gusta

-Sabés que te lo dejaré pasar por está vez, no puedo perder tiempo contigo

-Y que tiene de malo perder el tiempo por un rato-se fue acercando peligrosamente hacía mi, retrocedí un par de pasos alejando me de el

-Que creés que hacés no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Que cosa no quieres que haga-se volvió a acercar sin mi consentimiento mientras mostraba una sonrisita burlona

-Eso no te acerques mucho-le dije mientras me alejaba otro par de pasos

-¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene de malo que lo haga? A caso te incómodo

-No seas idiota costal de pulgas no es por eso

-Entonces ¿que es lo que te incómoda?

-Nada de nada no se por qué lo dices -ignore lo que dijo y empecé a caminar lo más lejos posible de ese tonto zorro, por qué fué que el otro Naruto liberó una mita del Kyuubi obligándolo a salir al exterior y tomar forma humana hubiera sido mejor que se quedará encerrado dentro mío y ahora no tendría que estár pasando por ésto,cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba muy lejos del Kyuubi inconscientemente suspire aliviado soltando todo ése airé que no dejé salir sin darme cuenta

Gaara

Tenía unas ganás intensas de matar a alguien y ya sabía quien sería su próxima víctima y si que lo disfrutaría, avanzó desde dónde se encontraba hasta sólo quedar a unos tres pasos de aquél al que utilizaría para desquitarse un rato

"Mirá nada más lo que hay aquí jajajaja"

-Cállate ya me estás artando

"Jódete no importa lo que hagás no podrás librarte de mi nunca y si quieres matar a alguien por qué no te encargas del que tienes en frente"-avance y corté la distancia que nos separaba, levanté mi manó y empecé a acumular arena con chacra para que el golpe fuera definitivo y no tenga que volver lo a hacer una segunda vez. Íba a atacar o mejor dicho ataque pero un desconocido se puso en frente y detuvo mi ataque como si nada-"espera no te vallas a mover"-iba a atacar al desconocido pero el Shukaku no quería que atacará-"aléjate de el su chacra es gigantesco no podrás contra el "-retrocedi unos pasos alejando me de el sin bajar la guardia ante nada, utilice la arena para protegerme y hacer un escudo a mi alrededor mientras observaba al extraño que no se movía de su lugar y me observaba fijamente

-Gaara-me sorprendió el escucharlo decir mi nombre-no te are nada así que no es necesario que estés a la defensiva Gaara-me hablaba e incluso me sonreía como si me conociera desde hace años, pero no íba a confiar en el y menos bajaría la guardia ante un desconocido que de seguro los de la aldea lo enviaron para llevarme devuelta con ellos-no te preocupes no vengó de parte de la Aldea de la Arena yo vengó en paz lo juró-dijo mientras levantaba sus manos y me hacia el signó de la paz y seguía sonriendo, decidí confiar igual cualquier signó de traición lo mataría sin dudarlo o aunque sea herirlo ya que posee mayor chacra que yo,guardé la arena y me relaje un poco lo que el se dió cuenta-gracias por confiar pero se que aún me ves como un enemigo... veras yo estoy aquí en busca de mis amigos mi familia en realidad,y el -apuntó a su espalda al joven que intenté matar justó cuando el llegó y me detuvo-el es uno de mis mejores amigos y es parte de mi familia ,así que e venido a liberarlo pero yo... bueno... jeje no puedo hacerlo... así que necesitó tu ayuda

-¡¡¿He?!! -me miraba suplicante como si yo pudiera ayudar a liberar a su amigo,diriji mi vista hacia el joven que estaba arrodillado y encadenado con cadenas de arena a una enorme bestia que estaba detrás suyo y ahora que lo observaba mejor. El se parecía a mi pero mucho más grande

-Por favor puedes liberarlo sólo tu puedes hacerlo, es simple lo que tienes que hacer.


	11. capitulo 11

Gaara

-Por favor puedes liberarlo sólo tu puedes hacerlo,es simple lo que tienes que hacer... sólo debes acercarte a el y cuando estés lo suficientemente cerca notarás que tiene un selló en la frente sólo tienes que sacárselo y listó eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer-lo pensé por un momento no sabía si hacerlo o no,puede que sea verdad o una trampa-te juró que no es ninguna trampa y no tengo malas intenciones

"Has lo no pasará nada"

"¿Como estás tán seguro de eso? "

"Confía en lo que te digo, no me parece que éste mintiendo as una cosa, si llega a estár mintiendo te daré mi chacra para que te en frentes a el y listó"

"Está bien "-me acerque al extrañó que aún no se su nombre-está bien lo are

-ESTUPENDO sólo tienes que hacer lo que te dije y listó-a sentí y me acerqué a el otro muchacho, al estár más cerca me di cuenta que había otro selló puesto que al parecer protegía al joven yo lo pasé fácilmente y terminé de acercarme a el, quedé frente a frente y al verle mejor la cara me sorprendí por el gran parecido que tiene conmigo

"Cualquiera diría que son hermanos por el gran parecido que tienen los dos jajajaja "

"Cállate de una vez "-vi el selló en su frente y tiré de el, una vez que se lo saqué la arena alrededor nuestro se empezó a mover, ante el movimiento me puse alerta ante cualquier ataque pero nada pasó. La arena dejó de moverse lo que me tranquilizó pero no duró mucho al ver que la bestia se movía y lentamente abría los ojos y miraba hacia todos lados hasta que fijó su vista en nosotros

-Shukaku es bueno verte despierto y a ti también Gaara-el extraño avanzó hacía nosotros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo me aleje de ambos extraños y de esa enorme bestia,estaba empezando a dudar de ellos ya no sabía si confiar y más por como ese extrañó llamó al joven pelirrojo que hace un momento se encontraba inconsciente gracias a ése selló,al parecer se dió cuenta ya que sin perder tiempo desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás mío evitando que me alejará más de ellos-Gaara tranquiló no es lo que piensas

-Naruto...-escuché como el pelirrojo lo llamaba en un susurró suplicante mientras intentaba levantarse y ponerse de pié a duras penas,nos observaba o mejor dicho me observaba

-Gaara no es bueno que te estés moviendo

-¿Y...? Shukaku...

-Aqui tonto, a pesar del tiempo sigues siendo un lerdo al igual que Naruto jejejeje

-Qué malos eres Shukaku no soy ningún lerdo cierto Kurama

-"... si claro"

-KURAMA NO SEAS ASÍ

-Naruto ya cállate, me duele la cabeza a horrores no estoy para estár soportando tus gritos

-Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer otra vez lo prometo-suspiró cansado para luego voltearse a ver a ésa enorme bestia

-Y tu que esperás para transformarte acaso no piensas ayudarme

-Ahora mismo debería dejarte tirado pero como soy bueno no lo haré-no entendí nada de lo que estaban hablando y ni me importaba de que tratase lo único que quería en éstos momentos era irme de ése lugar lo antes posible-oye Naruto ¿por qué no te encargas de el? -me miro de reojo sin disimular mucho ¿pero y a éste que le pasá?, por qué me miraba y hablaba como si me conociera desde hace mucho tiempo y como si fuéramos re amigos,eso no me gustó sólo hizo que me irritara más de lo que ya estaba

-Shukaku no seas así, vos sabés perfectamente que tenés que hacerte cargo de el-el tal Shukaku resoplo fastidiado y al parecer no estando de acuerdo con el,la arena que se encuentra en el pisó lo empezó a rodear por completo poco a poco su figura cambio a la de un hombre

-Bien como quieras pero primero el es mi prioridad -se acercó al joven pelirrojo y lo tomo entre sus brazos

\- Podrían los dos dejar de comportarse como idiotas

-No te enojes conmigo Gaara que fue Shukaku quien empezó todo

-Y vos lo continúas

\- No es así- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero para luego apartarse de mi lado y dirigirse hacia los otros dos- además quien empezó todo fue Shukaku y a quien retas es a mi,no es justo

-No todo en la vida es justo Naruto si no ,no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos- el que se hace llamar Naruto asintió estando de acuerdo con el pelirrojo- Shukaku acércate a mi

\- Como gustes- dijo el tal Shukaku acercando su rostro hacia el pelirrojo,el cual se puso rojo como un tomate ante la acción de Shukaku

\- A MI NO IDIOTA,AL YO DE ESTE TIEMPO- Dijo el pelirrojo golpeando a Shukaku en el rostro

\- No es necesario la violencia ¿sabes?- le respondió Shukaku acercándose a mi con el pelirrojo en sus brazos yo en cambio me puse en guardia ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso- Oye tranquilo no te haré nada

\- Tranquilo Gaara solo quiero hablar contigo no le prestes atención a Shukaku y a Naruto

\- ¿Y a mi por que me ignoran?

-" Por que no quieren hablar contigo Naruto,es tan sencillo de adivinar"

-"Kurama no me ayudas con tus palabras y ¿que forma es esa de consolar?"

-"Quién dijo que te estaba consolando yo solo decía la verdad"

-"Te prometo que no te volveré a hablar hasta nuevo aviso"- y dicho y hecho no volvió a hablar con Kurama. Con ambos Gaaras y Shukaku.

\- Se que todo esto te parece extraño e incoherente pero todo es real. Mi nombre es Sobaku no Gaara de la aldea de la Arena Jinchuriki de una cola portador del Shukaku. Yo soy tu en un futuro,estoy aquí para cumplir con una misión y para eso necesito tu ayuda Gaara .

\- No te conozco y no creo en tus palabras

\- Entonces te lo demostraré


	12. capitulo 12

Gaara

\- Entonces te lo demostraré... Shukaku me arias el favor

\- Será un placer, espero que estés listo muchacho para lo que verás- dijo Shukaku dejando en el piso al pelirrojo y acercándose a mi, pero no permití que se acercara lo suficiente. Lo ataque con mi arena pero no pareció resultar,el con solo levantar uno de sus manos detuvo mi ataque como si nada e utilizó mi propia técnica contra mi- vamos chico no lo compliques

\- Déjame ir

\- No lo creó ahora terminemos con esto que me estoy aburriendo- sin que nada pudiera hacer vi como el tal Shukaku posaba una de sus manos sobre mi frente y de la nada imágenes empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza todas se tratan de mi, Shukaku, Naruto, Kyuubi y muchas otras personas más.

-Ellos son ...

\- Tu familia Gaara, ahora sabes por que estamos aquí- dijo Naruto acercándose

\- Debes entender que lo que te mostró Shukaku no debes decírselo a nadie que no sea un Jinchuriki

\- Entiendo pero... Todo lo que vi todo lo que me mostró es ¿verdad?

\- Todo absolutamente todo,así que no servirá de nada que te hagas el desentendido conmigo

\- Espera Shukaku ¿que exactamente le mostraste?

\- Todo desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad y si esas partes también- mi yo futuro se puso rojo como un tomate y yo en tan solo segundos adquirí el mismo tono de color que mi pelo

"Shukaku eres un sin vergüenza"

"Yo no fuí el único,si esos recuerdos no están modificados lo que no creo, alguien que conozco suplicaba por más"

" Pervertido"

Es todo no volveré a hablar con él hasta que se disculpé conmigo.

\- Oye Naruto ¿como se encuentra el tu de este tiempo?

\- Muy bien pero esta algo enojado por que liberé al Kyuubi de su sello y lo deje solo con el, supongo que no se llevarán muy bien al principio

\- Todo puede cambiar Naruto no lo olvides

\- Cierto Gaara pero antes de irme vi como discutían y yo no recuerdo haber discutido con Kurama como ellos lo hacían

\- Es por que estamos en el pasado y estamos cambiando algunas cosas con nuestra presencia además ese costal de pulgas siempre a sido bueno para joder a las personas

\- Por que no sierras la boca estúpido mapache

\- Shukaku no empieces y ven a ayudarme que no puedo levantarme solo por la falta de chakra- dijo mi yo futuro Shukaku le hizo caso y lo cargo en sus brazos- Gaara necesito que te reúnas con el Naruto de este tiempo

\- Y que se supone que haré con Naruto y el Kyuubi. Además no puedo ir a Konoha a menos que tenga la autorización del Kazekage y del Hokage

\- Lo sabemos pero necesitamos que te reúnas con mi yo de este tiempo, pero no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso verás Naruto no se encuentra en Konoha si no en la aldea del Remolino,la aldea del Clan Uzumaki

\- Naruto tiene razón, además es mejor que estén todos juntos que separados. Juntos son Más fuertes que separados

\- ¿Irán a buscar a los demás?

\- Si ,es necesario que todos nos juntemos para resolver varios asuntos

\- ¿Por lo que se aproxima?

\- Si así es y necesitamos que se entrenen todos juntos, además así también podemos asegurar vuestra seguridad

\- ¿Que hay de los Akatsukis? ¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos?

\- Tu no harás nada Gaara lo único que harás será entrenar y mantenerte vivo- dijo Naruto, Shukaku y mi yo del futuro asintieron estando de acuerdo- nosotros nos encargamos de ellos y de lo demás, cuando llegue el momento participarán pero por ahora nada

\- ¿Como llegó con Naruto?

\- Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Naruto haciendo una posición de manos y de la nada un pequeño zorro apareció- su nombre es Misa ella te llevará con Kyuubi y con mi yo de este tiempo. Misa el es Gaara necesito que lo lleves a la aldea del Remolino y le expliques al Kyuubi y a mi todo lo sucedido y así de paso me dices cómo va todo por allá

\- Si Naruto-sama yo me encargo- dijo Misa para luego dirigirse hacia mi- Gaara-sama yo lo llevaré... Si me permite ¿podría pasarme en su hombro?

\- Si sube- le dije a Misa de inmediato se posó en mi hombro, antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba en otro lado y Naruto, Shukaku y mi yo del futuro habían desaparecido- ¿dónde estamos?

\- En la aldea del Remolino como ordenó Naruto-sama , Gaara-sama

-Entiendo... No me esperaba esto- dije observando el lugar, cuando Naruto dijo la aldea del Remolino no me esperaba que fueran ruinas lo que encontraría aquí. Avance un par de pasos esquivando los escombros del lugar mientras Misa se bajaba de mi hombro para luego guiarme- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva en ruinas está aldea?

-Lleva en ruinas desde que la madre Naruto-sama fue escogida como Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y llevada a Konoha a vivir

-¿Como fue que termino en ruinas?

-Otros clanes que le temían a los Uzumakis se unieron entre sí para derrocar los sin importarles nada. Atacaron por que temían a las habilidades que estos poseían,el Clan Uzumaki siempre fue especialista en los sellos y también se los temia por la gran cantidad de chakra poseían. Cuando otros clanes atacaron los Uzumakis no se defendieron como uno hubiera esperado ya que fácilmente les hubieran ganado.

-¿Entonces dejaron ganar a sus enemigos?

-Si, ellos ya se encontraban cansados de ser atacados. Así que idearon un plan , todos los niños junto con los ancianos más los adolescentes y adultos abandonaron el lugar, fueron lejos muy lejos de la aldea a un escondite que solo ellos conocen. Cuando los otros clanes atacaron y encontraron la aldea vacía lo único que pudieron hacer fue destruir la aldea dejándolo en el peor estado posible para que nunca volvieran e inventaron una historia diciendo que los habían matado a todos pero que algunos escaparon por si alguien se encontraba con uno de ellos.

\- Entonces se aprovecharon del hecho de que se habían ido para proclamarse vencedores

-Así es

-¿Por que nunca volvieron a su hogar?

\- Ellos siempre fueron gente de paz,ya estaban cansados de ser atacados y juzgados por otros clanes e aldeas. Ellos solo tomaron esto como una ventaja para poder desaparecer y vivir en paz sin guerras para poder criar a sus hijos en ambientes tranquilos donde no tengan que estar al pendiente de que si serán atacados o no


	13. capitulo 13

Naruto

Alejarme del Kyuubi sin duda fue una muy buena idea ahora esa bola de pelos semi humano no podrá molestarme como hace un rato.

Por lo aburrido que me encontraba me decidí por dar una vuelta por la aldea y si que todo se encuentra en ruinas.

-Maldita sea a quienes hicieron ésto

Dije a la nada mientras esquivaba algunos destrozos y escombros de lo que quedó de la aldea del Remolino. Me parecía curioso que todo esté hecho un desastre pero que no haya ni un solo cuerpo o mejor dicho esqueleto de los ninjas que pelearon por defender la aldea por ningún lado,lo que en verdad me hace preguntarme si hubo algún ataque o desecharon los cuerpos para que no quede rastro de la matanza que se llevó a cabo en este lugar y ¿Por que quisieron ocultar lo que ellos hicieron? ... Ya daba igual pasaron años y a nadie le interesaría saber que fue lo que en verdad paso aquí. Seguí con mi recorrido hasta que escuché unas voces las cuales desconozco por completo,me asomé por detrás de unos escombros y vi a un chico que creo tiene mi misma edad y un pequeño zorro hablando con el.

-Naruto-sama por fin lo encontramos- dijo el zorro acercándose muy alegre para luego tirarse sobre mis brazos- Naruto-sama me pidió que trajera a Gaara-sama y lo buscará a usted y a Kyuubi-sama

-¿Naruto? ¿El del futuro?

-Si Naruto-sama

-Es bueno poder conocer al Naruto de este tiempo- dijo un muchacho que al parecer su nombre es Gaara- No se si te han dicho lo que está sucediendo

-Gaara ¿verdad?- le pregunté y el asintió- mi yo del futuro me dijo que vendrían personas a entrenar conmigo y tu eres el primero, así que si preguntas por si estaba enterado de que vendrías la respuesta es si

-No me refería a eso, estaba hablando sobre por qué es que nuestros yo del futuro están aquí

-Si,lo se todo. Me lo contó todo antes de traerme aquí y dejarme con el Kyuubi- dije enojado haciendo lo posible por no estrujar a la pobre zorra que se encuentra en mis brazos,ella no tiene la culpa después de todo- cambiando de tema ¿donde esta tu Bijuu?

-Aun está sellado dentro mío, Gaara no rompió el sello

-Suertudo

\- No lo creo, por que me mostró como hacerlo y el Shukaku no deja de molestar para que lo libere de su encierro,como el le dice

-Que mejor se quede ahí y no moleste

\- Que cruel Naruto

\- Genial- a quién menos quiero ver ,se viene a aparecer. Estúpido Zorro. Gaara y yo vimos como el Kyuubi se empezó a acercar a nosotros, hasta quedar a tres pasos de distancia de Nosotros.

\- ¿Tu eres Gaara? ¿Verdad?

\- Si, así es

\- ¿Por que estás aquí?

\- Vine para poder entrenar con Naruto y para liberar a tu hermano Shukaku, Kyuubi

\- ¿Quien te envío?

\- Kyuubi deja de ser molestó, ven Gaara te mostraré la mansión- le hice una pequeña seña para que me siguiera y así lo hizo, ese Kyuubi es un molestó de primera, como se le ocurre ir a interrogar a Gaara y el sabía también como yo que poco a poco iban a ir viniendo personas que entrenarían conmigo. El Naruto del futuro lo dijo a la perfección y el Kyuubi de el futuro también lo confirmo estando de acuerdo.

-Naruto

-¿Si?- lo mire para que viera que si lo estoy escuchando

\- ¿Siempre es así?- dijo apuntando detrás de nosotros al Kyuubi

-Si, es un molestó. Aún no puedo creer que el Naruto del futuro me haya dejado solo con ese molestó y se fuera como si nada- dije molestó mirando al frente

-Supongo que tuvo una razón para hacerlo, además no eres el único a mi me han dejado con Shukaku y tendré que soportarlo hasta no se cuanto tiempo

-Naruto-sama, Gaara-sama si el Kyuubi y Shukaku los molestan ¿por que no mejor dividen el lugar?

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Gaara Mirándola curioso

-Podrían dividir la aldea en dos, un lado será solo para los Jinchurikis y el otro para los Bijuus. Así no tendrán que estar uno al lado del otro y podrán estar en paz, hasta que vosotros del futuro vuelvan.

-Esta es una gran idea ¿Como fue que no se me ocurrió?

\- Sht no crean que voy a estar al lado de esos idiotas por que a ustedes se les ocurrió eso

\- No te metas en conversaciones ajenas Kyuubi- dije molestó parando para mirarlo de frente- además Nosotros no queremos estar contigo y Shukaku, así que te guste o no estarás con tu hermano muy lejos de Nosotros

\- No crean que haré lo que ustedes digan- se cruzó de brazos desafiante dando un par de pasos hacia adelante quedando muy cerca de mi

\- Interesante- escuché que dijo Gaara detrás mío- por que no hablan ustedes dos, iré a romper el sello para liberar a Shukaku de una vez para que me deje de molestar conque quiere salir

-Yo voy con usted Gaara-sama- antes de que pudiera decir algo ella saltó a los brazos de Gaara y los dos se fueron, para dejarme solo con el Kyuubi

\- Te han abandonado- comento riéndose de mi

-No me abandonaron como vos dices, dejando eso de lado. Ahora vos y yo tenemos un par de cosas que aclarar.

\- No me pienso ir a ningún lado, si eso es lo que ustedes dos quieren y menos me voy a quedar con ese mapache tonto

\- Y yo no tengo ganas de tener que estar soportandote hasta que el Naruto del futuro vuelva y para el colmo, tendré que soportar no a un solo Kyuubi sino que a dos. Así que no me jodas.

\- Oooooh así que yo soy el problema- dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, era mejor cuando estabas sellado dentro mío

\- Ahora entiendo- dijo acercándose, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando junto sus labios con los míos,del asombro no me moví, sentí como sus labios se movían sobre los míos e instintivamente lo aparté empujándolo lejos de mi

-¿¡¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!!?

\- Me di cuenta de la razón por la cual me quieres lejos

\- ¡¡Por lo que acabaste de hacer, es la razón!! ¡¡Eres un idiota Kyuubi!!- grite furioso, ¿¿¡¡que diablos le sucede a ese Zorro pulgoso!!??


	14. capitulo 14

No muy lejos de Naruto y el Kyuubi,se podían observar a una figura escondida detrás de unas ruinas y en los brazos de éste otra figura más pequeña, se veía que ambos estaban hablando y mirando las acciones del Jinchuriki de nueve colas y su Bijuu.

-Supongo que fue una muy buena idea dejar a esos dos solos para que charlen

-Gaara-sama usted cree que esté bien, ¿que los estemos espiando?

-No los estamos espiando Misa, solo los estamos vijilando para ver qué no se maten entre si

"Claro, si esto no es espiar ¿Entonces que es?"

\- Misa me harías un favor

"¡¡No me ignores!!"

-Lo que usted quiera Gaara-sama- dijo entusiasmada en los brazos del pelirrojo

-Necesito que me ayudes con un sello, para poder dejar libre a Shukaku. Ya me cansé de tener que estar escuchándolo

-Si Gaara-sama- ambos se alejaron de dónde se encuentran para darles más privacidad al par, aún que ninguno de los dos llegó a ver cómo Naruto empujo al Kyuubi lejos de el enojado.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para encontrar un buen lugar para hacer el sello- Gaara-sama lo que tiene que hacer es muy sencillo pero gastará demasiado chacra y puede que esté un par de días en cama

-No hay problema con eso, ¿Que tengo que hacer primero?

-Primero debe concentrar su chakra y entrar en su mente, desde ahí deberá seguir el chacra de Shukaku donde lo llevará a dónde se encuentra encerrado el Bijuu. Cuando llegue verá un sello que le prohíbe a Shukaku salir, usted debe extraer el selló y el chacra que concentró deberá expulsarlo para que una vez que el sello no esté más, el Shukaku pueda absorberlo y salir libremente.

-Se escucha fácil

-Pero no lo es Gaara-sama, así que le sugiero que tenga cuidado cuando le pase su chacra a Shukaku. Ponga un límite para que usted no se quede sin chacra

-Entiendo- baje a Misa dejándola sobré una enorme roca, concentré todo mi chacra como me lo había dicho. Una vez eso hecho entre en mi mente, un desierto apareció ante mi, avancé siguiendo las pequeñas corrientes de chacra que hay por el aire si se podría decir. Cuanto más avanzaba la arena de mi alrededor sé empezaba a mover inquieta, lo que confirma que estoy cerca de mi objetivo, de un momento a otro la arena se dejó de mover y un fuerte golpe me golpeó de repente. Por el impacto del chacra caí de espaldas al suelo.

"Por fin llegás Mocoso"

\- Shukaku

"Quién más podría ser"

Me acerqué a el haciendo lo posible ignorar lo que díjo, instintivamente sonreí al verlo encerrado en una prisión de arena, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo ahí encerrado que liberarlo.

"¿Que estás esperando? Liberame"

Si eso sería lo más apropiado, para todos.

"¡¡Ya deja de mirarme y sácame de aquí!!"

\- Estúpido Mapache ya deja de quejarte o te dejaré ahí para siempre

"No estoy para juegos, así que ya sácame de aquí antes de que mi paciencia se acabé"

Pues la mía ya se acabó, me acerqué a la prisión de arena donde vi un sello tal como me lo había dicho Misa, un sello de papel y debajo de éste tiene que estar el que lo mantiene encerrado en mi interior. Acerqué la mano tirando del selló hasta quitarlo por completo y ahí lo ví el selló que mantiene a Shukaku preso y que me convierte a mi en su recipiente para mantenerlo bajo control. Apoye mi mano sobre ese selló dejando fluir mi chacra al hacerlo vi como se iba rompiendo el selló y Shukaku se inquietaba cada vez más con mi tardanza.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Hacer esto no es para nada fácil.

"Por supuesto que es algo muy sencillo de hacer, vos sos el que se tarda a propósito"

\- Sigue así, y dejaré de quitar ese estudio selló. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- lo mire fijamente, desafiándolo a decir algo, pero se quedó quieto y callado. Después de un par de minutos más, al fin el sello de rompió y todo el chacra que deje fluir por ese selló fue directo a Shukaku, el cual no siquiera espero a que yo tomará un poco de aire o me alejará lo suficiente de esa celda de arena. Para avalanzarce sobre está destruyéndolo por completo, cayendo todo sobre mi.

"Ya era hora mocoso"- miro a su alrededor buscando al pelirrojo, sin encontrarlo- "¿Gaara?"- lo llamo mentalmente a ver si ya había salido de su mente, pero no recibió respuesta- "Oye mocoso responde..." - nuevamente no recibió ni una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, miro a su alrededor otra vez pero esta vez con más atención. Captando algo fuera de lugar entre tanta arena- "¿Que haces ahí tirado?"- Y en efecto, Gaara se encontraba tirado en medio de la arena sin moverse con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido. Lo que no paso desapercibido para Shukaku fue la esencia de falta de Chakra -"Maldición, será mejor que salga de inmediato"- envolviéndose asi mismo con el chacra de Gaara más la arena a su alrededor desaparecio.

Misa observaba el cuerpo inerte del Jinchuriki en el suelo, a la espera de que algo sucediera apenas cayó inconsciente el pelirrojo, pero nada sucede y eso la estaba asustando ya que algo pudo haber salido mal. Mientras Gaara pasaba su chakra al Shukaku, de seguro paso más de lo que debía sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Gaara-sama- dijo bajamente esperando alguna señal de que todo aya salido bien, pero los segundos pasaban y nada, si esto seguía así tendría que ir a buscar al Gaara del futuro y aceptar el castigo que le pusiesen por haber permitido que ésto ocurriese. Sin duda aceptaría el castigo ya que es su culpa y de nadie más lo que está sucediendo. Espero un poco más pero aún el Jinchuriki seguía sin moverse, ya aceptando que no se movería desaparecio en una pequeña bola de humo, justo en el momento en que dos figuras sé ecercaban a ellos pero ella ni los vio. Ambas figuras sé acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Gaara, el Rubio al ser el primero en llegar se apuró en arrodillarse a su lado y a empezar a sacudirlo para que reaccionará.

-¡¡Gaara despierta!!- lo sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo pero nada sucedía.

\- Espera un momento y deja de s **a** cudirlo e apartate- el pelirrojo lo empujo a un lado para que soltará a Gaara y apoyo una de sus manos sobre la frente del Jinchuriki de una cola dejando fluir su chacra rojo por todo el cuerpo de este.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kyuubi?!


	15. capítulo 15

Por ahora todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, ya dos de nueve se habían reunido y están a salvo de los Akatsuki que no muy pronto irán tras ellos.

-Al parecer todo esta yendo según el plan Naruto - observo a su compañero e amigo Jinchuriki que iba caminando distraído perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle la mínima atención, lo que era en verdad raro ya que si no se encontraba hablando con Kurama a través de su mente e enlace que tienen. Siempre responde al instante, pero ahora mismo se notaba que no estaba enlazado con el Kyuubi y eso se debía que el mismo miraba a su Jinchuriki preocupado, por lo que sea que este pasando en esos instantes por la cabeza del Rubio - ¿Naruto? - poso una de sus manos en el hombre del Uzumaki , el cual al sentir el tacto se asusto retrocediendo y colocándose en posición de pelea - ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿He? - al parecer esas dos preguntas bastaron para que el Rubio se diera cuenta de sus actos y volviera a la realidad - Tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace rato

\- Eso no es bueno y menos viniendo de ti

\- Shukaku vasta, ¿Que es lo que sucede?

-Nuestro tiempo, nuestro mundo esta desapareciendo de una manera acelerada

\- Eso es normal, después de todo estamos cambiando nuestro futuro. Sino no estaríamos aquí.

\- Ese no es el problema Shukaku, el problema es que esta desapareciendo demasiado rápido y solo llevamos aquí un día. Las cosas están yendo de una manera acelerada y eso no tiene que suceder. Se supone que debería tardar un mínimo de cuatro meses ,para darnos tiempo de volver y traer a nuestras familias aquí, antes de que nuestro mundo desaparezca

\- Si lo pones de ese modo - el bijuu no supo que mas decir, si lo que el Jinchuriki de su hermano menor decía era verdad entonces algo estaba sucediendo en su tiempo, y sus familias se encuentra en ese mismo momento en peligro - ¿Deberíamos volver? - preguntó con duda, la verdad es que no sabían si volver seria una buena idea, después de todo volver implicaría una gran cantidad de poder y para hacerlo necesitarían a sus demás hermanos como a sus Jinchurikis.

\- Sin el resto de mis hermanos y sus Jinchurikis no podremos volver. Así como todos juntos llegamos, de la misma forma debemos volver, si llega a faltar solo uno seria imposible hacerlo- lo que decía el Kyuubi es la verdad pura y ellos lo sabían a la perfección, después de todo se aseguraron de investigar lo suficiente antes de viajar a ese tiempo, para evitar tener inconvenientes durante su misión - el problema ahora serí... - ni siquiera término de hablar cuando el Jinchuriki del Shukaku se desmayo de la nada en medio de los tres. El primero en reaccionar como era de esperarse fue Shukaku, que fue auxiliar a su Jinchuriki, lo tomo entre sus brazos levantándolo del suelo sucio.

\- ¡¡No puede ser!!- apenas pudieron escuchar lo que el bijuu dijo por lo muy bajo que se escuchó como un susurro dicho a la nada para que el viento se lo llevase , pero tanto Naruto como el Kyuubi notaron el miedo en su vos como la desesperación.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede Shukaku? ¿Que es lo que tiene Gaara?- el rubio hizo lo posible para mantenerse tranquilo ante la situación, sabía por experiencia propia que no debía perder el control por el miedo sino quería que Kurama lo pusiera a dormir como las ultimas veces que el miedo lo dominó. Esta vez no pensaba caer ante el miedo y la preocupación por que sino también se convertiría en un estorbo y no podría ayudar a su amigo.

\- ¡¡Su Chacra!!- dijo alarmado, esta vez apartando su vista de Gaara y mirándolos a ambos

-¿Que sucede con su chacra Shukaku? - preguntó calmadamente el Kyuubi acercándose a su hermano y posando una de sus manos en el brazo de Gaara para saber que es lo que sucedía con el chacra del Jinchuriki de arena. Apenas lo toco pudo entender el miedo en la vos de su hermano- ¿No puede ser?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con el chacra de Gaara? - Naruto con cada segundo que pasaba estaba empezando a perder el poco control que había logrado obtener para mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero como muchos ya sabían la paciencia era algo que no poseía - Kurama ¿Que sucede?

\- Por alguna razón su chacra esta desapareciendo, esta muriendo Naruto

\- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??- antes de que el Kyuubi o Shukaku pudieran hacer algo, Naruto se acercó al cuerpo inerte pero aun vivo de Gaara, posó ambas manos en donde se encuentra su corazón e empezó a pasarle una gran cantidad de su chacra.

\- ¡¡Naruto espera!! - ya era demasiado tarde para parar , el chacra del Rubió se empezó a mezclar con la del pelirrojo, logrando hacer que el Jinchuriki reaccionase por unos pocos segundos pero lo suficiente para que dijera unas palabras.

\- El.. Esta...muriendo por falta de...chacra- cuando hablaba de "El" se refería a su yo pasado. Ahora los presentes pudieron entender lo que estaba sucediendo, de seguro el Gaara del ese tiempo intento liberar a Shukaku de su encierro pero por error de seguro puso mas chacra del que debía para liberarlo.

-Debemos volver con ellos de inmediato

-Naruto-sama - pudieron escuchar los tres, la pequeña Misa apareció en frente de ellos, se notaba lo preocupada que esta.

-Llevanos con ellos Misa que tengo las manos ocupadas al igual que esos dos- dijo Naruto apuntando a ambos bijuus, que después de ver que Gaara estaba reaccionando gracias al chacra de Naruto ambos empezaron a pasar de su chacra al pelirrojo, Misa obedeció a la orden y salto para ir a acomodarse en el hombro del Rubio para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo y reaparecer en la aldea del remolino a pocos metros de ellos mismos de ese tiempo- NARUTO - llamo a su yo más joven que al verlos de inmediato se acercó a ellos corriendo, la preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

-¡¡ALGO LE SUCEDE A GAARA!! - grito Naruto apenas llegó con los otros, al acercarse un poco más vio a aquel que se supone es el Gaara del futuro- ¡¡QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ!!

\- Lo mismo que al Gaara de tu tiempo, ahora necesitó que traigas a Gaara hacía nosotros- Naruto obedeció la orden de su yo futuro y fue directo con el Kyuubi, ya al lado del Kyuubi le dijo lo que tenia que hacer y este último tomo al pelirrojo en sus brazos, llevándolo hacía donde se encuentran los otros tres mas la pequeña Misa.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Apoyalo al lado de este Gaara - le indicó lo que tenia que hacer y el Kyuubi así lo hizo , ya estando eso hecho siguió pasando su chacra al Gaara más joven - ¿Hace cuanto qué está así?

\- Desde hace un buen rato, ¿Que es lo que le sucede? ¿Por que no despierta?

\- ¿Y Shukaku de este tiempo?

-Sigue ahí dentro, aún no entiendo por que no salió

-Es mejor así- dijo examinando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y del más joven.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que debía salir?

\- Si ahora lo hace lo estaría matando, de seguro mientras estuvo a punto de abandonar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo que provocaría si lo abandonaba y por eso no salió , para no arriesgarse.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? - la verdad es que lo que le esta sucediendo a su amigo no le daba gracia y al igual que a su yo más joven se encuentra muy asustado por lo que llegue a pasar en los próximos minutos o tal vez horas.

-¿Naruto?

\- ¡¡Maldición!!, ¡tan metiches tenían que ser¡, ¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!- toda la poca paciencia que Naruto había logrado reunir había desaparecido dejando que el miedo, la desesperación e ira se apoderarán de el gracias a la presencia de ciertos chicos de Konoha


	16. capítulo 16

Cuándo habían decidido salir de Konoha para ir a buscar al Rubio no pensaron que iba a ser tan difícil poder evitar a los ninjas que custodian la entrada. Pero al final lo lograron, gracias a Akamaru y a Kiba pudieron encontrar un rastro al cual seguir, sólo que no esperaron que el rastro los llevará a un lugar lleno de ruinas.

-Creo... Que reconozco este lugar - comentó Nenji a sus compañeros sin quitar su vista de las ruinas del lugar

-¿Sabes en dónde estamos Nenji?- Hinata se apresuró a preguntar

-Si, si no me equivocó nos encontramos en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la antigua aldea del Remolino del Clan Uzumaki

-¿Uzumaki?... La familia de Naruto - dijo Sakura alejándose un poco de sus amigos para observar mejor el lugar

-Así es Sakura.

-Por que no vamos a ver el lugar, por ahí nos encontramos con Naruto. No por nada el rastro que kiba siguió nos trajo a este lugar - indico shikamaru

-SI- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, todos dejaron que Kiba fuera al frente y los guiara por ese lugar. Estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que Kiba junto con Akamaru se detuvieron de repente sin decir ni una palabra, lo que significaba que ya lo habían encontrado.

-Esta muy cerca de aquí pero...

-¿Pero?...- se apresuró a preguntar Ino llena de curiosidad al igual que el resto.

-No esta solo hay más personas con el. No reconozco a los otros - la verdad es que por mas que lo intentará e olfateará todo el aire aún no lograba explicar se como es que hay dos olores tan idénticos pero que pertenecen a distintas personas. Una posibilidad podía ser que el otro tipo que había conocido antes que es idéntico a Naruto estuviera ahí... Pero como explicar los otros dos olores que se sentían en el aire.

-Bueno eso no importa, vamos - todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Sasuke .

Avanzaron sin darse cuenta de las dos personas que los vigilaban desde una distancia segura para no ser descubiertos.

-Lady Tsunade los va a matar cuando se entere de lo que están haciendo

-Por ahora nuestras órdenes son vigilarlos, así que eso vamos a hacer. A menos que sea necesario intervenir

-Bien...- ambos ninjas permanecieron ocultos y se mantuvieron como simples observadores.

Pov Naruto

"En serio estaba considerando el hecho de mandarlos a cada uno de ellos al mismísimo infierno por entremetidos". Como se atrevían a aparecerse en las tierras de sus antepasados como si nada y además de andar husmeando como si estas tierras fueran Konoha.

-¿Que diablos están haciendo aquí?- con claro disgusto me tuve que separar de Gaara para ir a enfrentar a estos tontos

-¿Naruto?- dijo Kiba volviendo a repetir la misma pregunta de antes y el resto de sus compañeros se nos quedaron viendo.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta - dije enojado, deje que Kurama y el Kyuubi se encargarán de los dos Gaaras y me acerque a Kiba y a los demás, mi yo más joven permaneció quieto en su lugar al lado del Kyuubi - ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí

-Venimos a ver a Naruto - dijo Ino dando un paso al frente, con solo una mirada mía, hice que se encogiera en su lugar y retrocediera para esconderse detrás de Sasuke , el cual tampoco dudo un segundo en apartarla de detrás de el.

-No me importa lo que quieran aquí, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de estar en este lugar y ustedes dos- dije mirando por detrás de ellos - se supone que los están vigilando ¿por que permitieron que salieran de la aldea?

-¿Con quien hablas? - preguntó Nenji mirando en la misma dirección.

-Con Kakashi y Yamato - ambos mencionados salieron de su escondite.

-Fue nuestro error permitirles salir pero no creímos que los encontrarían - dijo Yamato

-Como sea deben irse o personalmente iré con la Hokage a quejarme

\- Tsunade ya fue informada al respecto, pero ahora mismo nos los llevaremos

-¡¡Pero sensei!!- todos de inmediato se empezaron a quejar

\- ¡¡Naruto!! Ven ahora - me llamo Kurama, parecía que algo estaba sucediendo mientras hablo con los chicos.

\- Vayan se - fue lo último que les dije antes de volver con Kurama. Me aproxime a Kurama y al hacerlo pude notar como Gaara se movía inquieto en su lugar y lo mismo pasaba con el Gaara más joven - Shukaku crees poder entrar en su mente y averiguar que es lo que sucede

\- Lo intentaré pero no te garantizó nada

\- Esta bien - Shukaku se concentró lo suficiente y a los pocos segundos parece haberlo conseguido.

-Será mejor que te Calmes, preocupandote no lograrás nada y vos - dijo Kurama dirigiéndose a mi yo más joven - ve a la casa de tus padres, ahí encontraras en el sótano unos pergaminos. Prepara los para cuando vayamos, ahora veté. - de inmediato se fue, desapareciendo de la vista todos.

-¿Pergaminos? - Kurama ignoró por completo mi pregunta y se dirigió al Kyuubi

\- Debemos llevar a ambos a la mansión ahora - el Kyuubi tomo con un agarre fuerte al Gaara más joven entre sus brazos y se fue en la misma dirección que mi yo mas joven - Naruto no te quedes quieto ahí mirando como un idiota y haz te cargo de Shukaku. Mientras llevó a Gaara.

\- Shukaku aún esta en la mente de Gaara, ¿esta bien que los separemos?

-Si, mientras no lo alejemos mucho

-Bien - me acerque a Shukaku tomándolo de ambos brazos para luego con un poco mas de fuerza tirarlo contra mi hombro como una bolsa de patatas, pude sentir como se sacudió un poco en mi hombro intentando salir de mi agarre. Lo sujete con más fuerza para evitar que se me escapara, de seguro cuando este de vuelta me va a querer matar por tenerlo de esta forma. Estaba a punto de ir a la mansión cuando sentí una presencia desconocida pero al mismo tiempo conocida - ¿Quien eres? - espere un par de segundos pero nada sucedió, pero se que sigue ahí... Observándome desde algún lugar de esta zona.

-Naruto-sama - escucho que Misa lo llamaba.

-¿Si Misa?- la pequeña zorrita se encontraba al lado suyo pero no lo miraba. Sino que tenia su vista fija en unos árboles que ahora que los veía bien, se veían bastante quieto a pesar de que había algo de viento que es lo suficiente fuerte como que algunas hojas no se quedaran quietas. Pero esos en especial no se movían ni un centímetro.

-Naruto-sama hay un total de tres personas ahí y poseen chacras muy fuertes como para estar a su nivel.

-Sera mejor que vallamos con Kurama y los demás - dije de inmediato, Misa se apresuró a subirse hasta mi hombro pero acomodándose para mirar al lado opuesto al que íbamos, así no perdería de vista a esos árboles y en cuanto a mi apresure el pasó. Si Misa tiene razón y esos tres poseen charcas que están a mi nivel yo solo no podría contra los tres.

-Naruto-sama se mueven

-¡¡Maldición!! - esto no va a terminar bien para mi - ¿Se acercan?

-Si pero... Solo uno de ellos los otros dos se mantienen en el mismo lugar.

\- Perfecto, uno contra uno es mejor que tres contra uno - me detuve y baje a Shukaku, Misa se bajo de mi hombro y me prepare para pelear - No se quien eres pero quiero que sepas que estas cometiendo un gran error al venir aquí

\- Lo dudo Uzumaki - se escucho en el aire pero no había nadie a la vista y la voz... ¿Por que se me hacía tan conocida?

-¿Quien eres?

-Te lo diré cuando me entregues a los dos bijuus que posees

-¡¿Por que no mejor me lo dices ahora?! Y de paso te muestras - espere a que respondiera pero no dijo nada y mucho menos salio de su escondite.

-¡¡Naruto-sama Cuidado!! - ya era demasiado tarde para bloquear el golpe. Sentí como alguien me golpeaba en la espalda lo suficiente fuerte como para que terminará en el piso , antes de llegar a recibir otro golpe me moví a un costado para ver a mi oponente pero no había nadie a la vista solo estaban Misa y Shukaku.

-Sabes la última vez que peleamos eras mucho más rápido


End file.
